Vehicle fuel systems include many components that are exposed to a variety of environmental and operating conditions. In use, some fuel system components may fail or not operate as intended. It can sometimes be difficult to determine the cause of the failure or worse than intended operation. So it can be difficult to determine if the cause is within the component itself, an associated component or due to a condition beyond that for which the component was designed. For example, if a component is subjected to a higher than intended temperature, pressure, electrical supply or the like, failure or decreased performance of the component may not be indicative of any problem with the component itself.